lastarrivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ward
Basic Information That crazy homeless guy. Ward- it's what he's called- is a tramp who wanders the City. As one of countless homeless vagrants, Ward is invisible to most people's eyes. He blends into the landscape and beyond notice. Much like the broken detritus of the City, Ward himself seems to have existed within its walls since the beginning. Ward doesn't bother people, and they don't bother him. He prefers to remain in the background, beneath the notice of just about everyone. Although homeless, he is not idle. Ward works for his meals, and does his best to keep himself clean and presentable despite his circumstances. Imprisonment/Deaths He forgets. Relationships He's not the sort to remember birthdays and anniversaries. History Ward tends to live in the present in every possible sense of the word. He remembers virtually nothing about his own past. Often, he cannot remember last week let alone last year. A few Important Things- such as survival skills like lighting fires and safe places to sleep- remain permanently stuck in his head, but everything else seems to be fair game. He only knows that he's lost something and until he finds it, he has to keep looking. He doesn't even know what it is he's lost, he's hoping he'll know it when he sees it. Extras He doesn't say much, and for those who dare to look that close, his finger count tends to vary from week to week. He will totally work for a ham-and-cheese sandwich. The one thing he will not work for is money. If you try to give him money, you will have lost his respect. Old Posts and Threads January 2012 *And So We Begin... Anna gets some visitors. **(Ward, Elie, Here) Ward is really bad with names. *See Something? Ward and Alyss talk and he gives her a travel-sized "crystal ball" *Business as Usual Ward accepts some parttime work from Madame Nacht *To Market To Market Ward meets Anna in the open air market and a curious bit of news is discussed, leaving Ward feeling uneasy *Stand in The Place Where You Are Ward is open for buisness **This is Awkward But... Ward takes Alyss to see Madam Nacht **Observation Ward is observed by Bri *People Who Need People... Ward interrupts Anna talking to Haunt. He is also inadvertently insulted. *Tramp Walks at Midnight Ward goes for a walk but runs into Devlin instead **JuneWard ''asks ''for food! and also chats with Anna. **Insomnia once Dev is settled, Ward and Anna name the kittens **Just around the corner Dev gets turned around on her way home and runs into Ward *0% Financing Ward pays Anna back for several months worth of stew and hugs with a rocking chair *The Stories We're Spinning Ward almost literally bumps into Fortuna at the Market *We regret to inform you... Ward gives Devlin some tips for her resume *Warm by the fire Ward brings Elie some more scraps and chops some firewood *To Do List Ward has some errands to do before his Walk **Let's take over the world! Ward runs into Alyss and gives her some quills and beeswax **Hellooooo and gets stalked by a lone Soulless. Odd. *Asking The Expert Ward consults with Hero on the Solo Soulless phenomenon. *The Back Way A job opportunity presents itself in the form of Princess Devlin. Feburary 2012 *Guaranteed Overnight Delivery Ward is hired as a package runner by Haunt, and rescues Anna from the dangers of step ladders. *Once More With Feeling Ward tries to catch up on his obligations before going out to Search. **Little Girl in the LibraryThis includes giving Alyss a lesson on writing with beeswax. **Do you hear somethingAnd getting stalked by...we're not sure. **Bargain BinWard stops to do a bit of dumpster diving. **Nothin' to see hereAfter an unsuccessful night's Search, Ward (literally) runs into Dr. Arkalian. *Honey, I'm HomeSomewhat brain dead and short an eye, Ward heads to Anna's to rest up. *Too. Frikkin. Cold. Ward needs a drink. Of coffee. Also, it seemed Marcelo has left his Squire home alone. *Tramp, Tramp, Tramp Recovered somewhat, Ward finds himself the subject of a...novel? *Didn't Forget Ward makes a few small deliveries for Haunt March 2012 *Baa Baa Black Sheep Ward and Anna embark on an ovine rescue mission. *Heading into Retirement **Leaving The Nest Having learned that Chloe plans to retire from the Raven's Nest, Ward drags her to the Clinic. **I'm Not Twelve Anna and Chloe try to explain that Chloe isn't actually twelve years old. Ward doesn't take it well... **Ow my brain ...and it's going to take him a while to recover. *Neither Rain, Nor Snow, Nor Dark of Night... Ward makes some more deliveries for Haunt. Now if only he could figure out this danged phone. *The Search Continues Ward and Anna have a small disagreement over Ward's Search. April 2012 *Redrum, Redrum Ward finally meets up with a returned Brisance *Big Trouble in Little RPS Haunt's got a lot of enemies, it seems. Ward helps beat one of them into a pulp. *Boom, Baby Hero's gotten Haunt out of the burning building, and Ward carries him to safety. When Haunt alludes that there might have been other people in the RPS building, Ward goes out to find them and instead stumbles upon Chloe and Alyss, who he also takes back to the Clinic. Anna is furious that he "sneaked" out and generally overwhelmed. They argue, but it doesn't last long. *A Full House Beats Two Pairs The following morning everyone does a bit of a damage assesment. Ward does his best to make up for upsetting Anna by doing a lot of chores. *A Moment to Breathe Once everyone is settled, attempt a bit of relaxing on their own, but it doesn't got quite as smoothly as intended. *Ashes to Ashes The following evening, Ward heads out to retrieve the valuables in RPS's safe and meets up with some old friends. He also gets chased down the hall with a broom by Anna. Honestly, you'd think a grown man would be able to keep his clothes clean. *Home Sweet Home After seeing Haunt home, Ward has a quick discussion concerning possible leads for his list. Wait-- that's a different list. And he's going after what now? Oh dear. This won't end well. May 2012 *Missing Persons Ward follows a lead concerning Anna's late husband. *Still Sniffing for Clues Trying to track down a Soulless, Ward discovers a Mimi instead. Also, he seems to have become a puppy. Whatever.